One Last One Night Stand
by tealla
Summary: Dean is getting tired of one night stands and bathroom blow jobs. The last bathroom trist had him meeting a beautiful blue-eyed creature. But what was his name? And why was Dean so intrigued by him? Destiel probable Sabriel, smut. Rated M for a reason :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, here I am again for another fic. 2nd time should be better, eh? I hope so. Anyway… please read and review because I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this one. I'm not really sure where to go with it, but this chapter came about in my head rather quickly. I have a general direction, but who knows. Let me know what you think. As before, this is rated M for a reason… This first chapter should explain the rating well….

Here we go…

Chapter 1

"Oh fuck…" were the only coherent words that tumbled out of Dean Winchester's mouth. He had his back pressed against the closed bathroom stall door at his favorite bar, The Roadhouse. The most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on was on his knees in front of him, currently giving him the most amazing blowjob of his life. Dean couldn't think of anything. The man in front of him had the most sinful mouth in the world. Hot, wet, and _my God what he could do with his tongu_e! Then a thought crept in… name. What was this gorgeous creature's name? "Oh shit! Fuck!" An name… any name. He had to know this man's name. Dean felt his orgasm welling up inside of him, he was sooo close. He start to pull back from that beautiful mouth because he didn't want the man (whatever his name was), to have to swallow. But the man pushed him hard to the wall as Dean shouted, "Oh fuck! I'm gonna come!" He felt the man smile around his cock. Dean's orgasm exploded into the man's mouth and Dean held on to his messy back hair for dear life, as he trembled and shook through the waves of pleasure washing over him. The man peered up at him through his eyelashes and Dean gasped. He had noticed, before their illicit trip to the bathroom, the man's dark blue eyes, but DAMN,! They were almost glowing now. The man disengaged from Dean's cock with a wet pop, smiled and said, "You okay there, soldier?" and laughed. Dean's voice was gone. He could only nod as he tried to catch his breath. the man just kept that smirk on his face and brushed past Dean and out the bathroom door.

Dean watched him leave in disbelief. Blue eyes didn't want him to reciprocate? He wasn't an asshole. He gave as good as he got. _Huh… well, that was unexpected,_ Dean thought.

Dean walked out of the bathroom after he had collected himself and searched the bar with his eyes. No sign of his beautiful creature anywhere. And he didn't even get his name. He remembered telling the man his name when they had started their conversation at the bar. Had blue eyes even said his name? Dean's brain was too cloudy to remember. Alcohol and a great blow job would do that to you. He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

He looked around again, saw his brother Sam chatting up a pretty blonde girl on the other side of the room, and made his way to them. "Hey Sammy! Think I'm gonna head home. M'tired. Need to get up tomorrow to go to work. Want me to walk home, or…." He didn't finish his question. He didn't want to presume that Sam was trying to get into this chick's pants. He and Sam were, _flexible_, with their partners. Men, women, whoever looked good and was interested. No need to assume which way Sam was heading tonight. "Yeah, a walk would do you some good, Dean." A small smile crept onto Sam's face as he said it. "I'll see you in the morning, little brother," Dean said as he waved, and strolled out of The Roadhouse door, heading the six blocks to the apartment that the brothers shared. At least he'd be alone tonight. He could get some much needed sleep before heading in to the salvage yard for work tomorrow. His boss, Bobby Singer, a man that Dean and Sam had known since they were toddlers, would kill him if he came to work too tired or hung over. He was a great boss, but a little grumpy sometimes.

Dean stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. These one night stands and bathroom blow jobs had to stop. He was 27 years old, it was time to grow up. Besides, what kind of example was he showing his brother? _Oh well. _He'd make changes to his life… tomorrow. Tonight he had to sleep.

He pulled his clothing off and crawled into his queen sized bed in only his boxers. His bones were tired. His eyes slid shut and he felt sleep start to overtake him. As it did, though, bright blue eyes, black messy hair and a sexy smirk flashed in his mind. his eyes flew open, as he gasped and sat straight up in bed. Shit. What's his name, the beautiful creature from the bar. Damn. If that man wasn't the sexiest man Dean had ever seen, then he didn't know what sexy was. His body had reacted to those eyes and that smirk before he knew it. His cock was wide awake and aching in his boxers. Dean rubbed his hand down his growing erection and closed his eyes. He could see Blue Eyes looking up at him, felt that sinful mouth on him. _God, that mouth. _ He was close after only a few strokes. Just the memory of that glorious mouth around him was enough, it was insane. Too much. It had him shouting as he came hard into his hand. Shit. He needed to find out who that guy was… soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so since I started out with a bang in the first chapter (heheheh), this one is kinda boring. It's just background and story development. Thank you for the new follows and the reviews, especially SoCherryDarling and RoxyGirl24. Yes, Cas is a minx… and possibly a bit evil too, (in a good way), we'll have to wait and see. I hope you all like this. Hey, at least it was a fast update, right?

Chapter 2

When Dean woke up the next morning, the loud obnoxious sound coming from the alarm clock could be felt in his teeth. It was too bright, too early to think. He didn't sleep well last night. His beautiful creature had plagued his dreams all night long. Every time he got close, Blue Eye's would just disappear, or walk away with damn sexy smirk on his face. Just out of reach. It was so frustrating. He crawled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen to make coffee. _Coffee… the elixir of life…. _He scooped the grounds into the machine, filled it with water and flipped the switch. Then he stumbled, a little less bleary eyed to the bathroom and turned on the light, glancing at his watch as he pulled it off. He had an hour before he had to be at Bobby's for work. Good. He could take his time getting ready. It only took him 10 minutes by car to get there, so no need to rush.

"Fuck!" he cried. Sam had taken the car last night. Dammit. If he was gonna make the bus, he'd have to hurry. So much for a leisurely shower. He threw off his clothes and jumped into the shower, turning it on as he stepped in. "HOLY SHIT! That water is COLD!" His own fault, he guessed. He hadn't let it warm up before he got in. By the time he finished soaping up his body, the water had warmed considerably. As the heat blanketed him and he washed away the night before, his mind drifted back to that beautiful blue eyed man from the Roadhouse. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Okay, so maybe it was because the man had given Dean a mind-blowing blow job and then simply walked out. Dean had never in his life heard of anyone doing something like that without at least expecting a decent hand job afterward. And the guy SWALLOWED. No one swallowed these days. And no condom. Sheesh. What was he thinking? Hey, he had warned the guy. Just another reason he had to know who this guy was….

Dean was in a hurry to get to work, he didn't want to be late. But his cock was now fully awake, and VERY interested in the thoughts that were going through his head. Blue eyes, messy sexed up hair, sexy smirk. "Dammit… " he swore again. He turned off the shower and started to dry himself off. He was trying to think of something, anything to get rid of the raging hard on he had. "Wrinkly old grandmothers, having sex…. Sammy having sex with wrinkly old grandmothers…" Yup. That did it.

Dean stepped into his room and grabbed whatever clothes he could find that looked and smelled mostly clean. He threw them on, and went to the kitchen. The intoxicating aroma of fresh coffee greeted him. Hmmmmm….. He poured himself a huge amount into his travel mug, sat down and put on his boots. He looked at the clock. Awesome. He had 25 minutes to get to Bobby's. Better get a move on.

When he got to Bobby's, the shop was in full swing. "Your late, Winchester." Dean turned and saw Bobby under the hood of a 1968 Mustang convertible. "Sorry, Bobby. Sam has my Baby, and I had to take the bus. Besides, I'm only 10 minutes late, old man." Bobby just grunted. Dean knew he wasn't really in trouble. Bobby was just busting his balls because… well… because he was Bobby.

Dean went into the office to check the list of jobs that needed to be done for the day. _Eight cars. Not too bad_, he thought. With Bobby, Ash, Jo and Dean it would be a piece of cake.

As he was leaving the office, he heard the chimes from the door go off. Looking around he didn't see Becky, the office manager anywhere in sight, so he stayed put. He would have to deal with whoever came in until Becky showed her face.

An amber haired man came strolling around the end of the shelves by the door, with a grin on his face. "Hey there. Welcome to Singer's. What can I do for ya?"

"Hey.. my car needs some TLC. Seems it's not a good idea to drive around with your 'check engine' light on for 2 weeks," the man laughed. "Anywho, think you could help me out?"

Dean let our a small chuckle, "Well, can't promise anything, but we can take a look. Can't get to it this morning, but definitely after lunch. Can you leave it here?"

"Oh yeah, no problemo. My brother's on his way to pick me up," the man said.

Dean just handed the man a work order for him to fill out, so that they could get started. "By the way, which one is your car?" asked Dean.

"Uh, yeah… guess that would help, eh? Follow me, I'll show you."

The two walked out toward the parking area. "Names Dean, by the way," and he held out his hand. "Gabe. Gabriel actually, but only my moms calls me that," the man smirked, shaking Dean's hand.

They walked outside into the bright summer sun. "She's over there," Gabe pointed. Dean looked over to see a 1972 Mustang coupe. "Canary Yellow? Really dude?" Dean laughed. "Hey man, yellow is a happy color!" Gabe responded with a smile.

Dean just laughed and walked over to the car. Gabe got behind the wheel and popped the hood. Dean opened it up and took a look. "Well, I don't see anything real obvious. That's good, by the way. Like I said. We can't get to it before lunch. I'll call give you a call later and let you know what's up. Okay?"

Gabe smiled. "Sounds good. I'll just finish up the paperwork. Uh. Where do I put it when I'm done?"

Dean instructed, "Just leave it on the desk in the office. Becky should be back there by then. She'll take care of ya."

"Cool, man. Thanks."

Dean walked back into the main garage and started working on the first car he came too. Ash had put the work order under the wiper so that anyone who was free could start on it. He got to work and immediately got engrossed in the job.

"Hey Dean! Talk to you later, man! Let me know what you find?" Gabe yelled from outside. "Gotta know what's wrong with my Lola." Dean looked out just in time to see Gabe get into a brand new Chevy Camero. Dean waved, and nodded toward the man. Just as he turned back to the work at hand, he looked up again. He gasped. In the driver's seat of the Camero, he saw blue eyes and black sexed up hair. "Hey!" he yelled, but the car just kept going down the drive and out to the street. His beautiful creature! Gabe knew his beautiful creature! His brother? Is that what he said?

**A/N2:** Okay, so I'm a bit evil here. Had to leave it with a cliff hanger…. just to see if you guys are paying attention. Anyway… as for the 1972 Mustang in Canary Yellow? Yeah, my mom and dad had one when I was a kid. It was the first car I ever remember. And the 1968 Mustang convertible? My dream car, besides the Impala, of course!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, you guys! I've never had so many reviews or follows! You guys are amazing. It definitely helps me to update sooner when I get reviews and followers! Keeps me on my toes, if you know what I mean!

A special thanks to Serena-loves-Angst for you wonder review and for your suggestions! I think I'm going to have to use some of them! You and I have the same kind of mind when it comes to stories, so… Also to NewAngelRising! thanks for the review! You guys are great!

Anywho… here is Chapter 3. Hope you all like it. Kinda of filler, kinda building more of the story. But don't worry. More smut is on the way. Probably in the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Dean tried to get back to work and concentrate on the Honda in front of him. He couldn't focus, though. Blue eyes and that sexy smirk kept invading. He had to talk to that guy, Gabe, had to ask him what Blue Eyes' name was. Better get going on this car so he could get to the Mustang after lunch. Dean sighed heavily, "Focus, Winchester. He's just a guy." _Yeah, a gorgeous, sexy, incredibly erotic guy._ He put his head down and got to work.

"Lunch time, ya idjits! Ya only got 45 minutes today, so move your asses!" yelled Bobby from the office doorway. Dean sprinted to the diner across the street to grab something to eat as fast as he could. He wanted to get to Gabe's car first thing after lunch. He had finished the Honda just as Bobby had called for lunch.

Dean got his food, ate it and was starting work on the Mustang within 30 minutes of Bobby's bellowing. He popped the hood and started checking every little thing he could think of. When he pulled the dipstick for the oil, it was bone dry. Dean sighed, "Dammit," he swore. Looks like Gabe had run the engine dry of oil. He'd probably have to have a new engine. This was going to take longer than he had thought. He'd better call Gabe and let him know what was going on.

When he called, Gabe didn't answer. It went to voicemail. Well, shit. He really wanted to talk to the guy. "Hey Gabe. It's Dean, down at Singer's? Looks like you're gonna need a new engine. All the oils burned out of it. We have one in the yard somewhere, so it's gonna take a bit to get it done. Let me know what you wanna do. Oh, and by the way. Who was that guy that picked you up today? Didn't you say your brother was going to do it? Anyway, get back to me and let me know what you wanna do. "

Dean moved on to the last car left in the garage to work on. He was still preoccupied, but at least he had left the message. Now he just had to wait.

He heard the familiar rumble of his baby about 30 minutes later. "Hey Dean!" yelled Sam as he strolled up to the garage. He tossed Dean the keys to the Impala as soon as the eldest Winchester turned to look at him. "So man, what happened last night? You cut out of there pretty fast. Did you piss somebody off or something?" he said smiling. Dean just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, just felt like getting home, that's all. Looks like you had yourself a pretty good night, though, eh Sammy? You gonna see her again? What's her name?" Dean changed the subject. No point in letting Sam know that he was infatuated with some unnamed guy. "I don't know. She was fun, but not sure we'll have a repeat. Eh, who knows. Her name was Jess by the way. I _always_ remember their names, Dean." The older Winchester just nodded and turned back to the car he'd been working on. "Hey, little bother. You wanna stick around and help the old man out? I'm sure he could use some help with the books. I'll give you a ride back to the apartment later?" Sam replied quickly, "Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you later-gonna head to the office."

Dean got back to work. He needed to keep his mind occupied while he waited for that Gabe guy to call back. About 45 minutes later Jo walked up behind him. "Dean? Di you work on that '72 Mustang? The yellow one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz the owner just called. He said to go ahead and replace the engine. He said price isn't a problem." She started to walk away, but Dean stopped her. "Uhm, did he say anything else?" he asked hopefully.

"No, why? Geez Dean. Is he one of your one night stands? Gawd. You'd date anything that walks, wouldn't you?" and she walked away laughing to herself and shaking her head.

Well fuck. No information from Gabe. That sucked. Well, maybe if he went back to The Roadhouse tonight he might see Blue Eyes again. Although, last night was the only time he'd ever seen him. That much is for sure. He DEFINITELY would have remembered if he had. He had to try though. He had to know.

When four o'clock rolled around, all the cars in the garage were done, except for the Mustang. They would all have to work on that tomorrow, it was a big. job. Bobby yelled from the office door, "That's it guys! Time to knock off. Dean, get yer ass in here. Your moose of a brother is gettin' on my nerves!"

Dean laughed softly, waving to Ash and Jo as they left the garage. When he walked into the office, Sam was laughing with Bobby. "Hey man, let's go home. The old man her is getting tired. He's getting cranky." Dean laughed, "He's always cranky, Sam!" Bobby just shook his head and muttered "Idjits!" under his breath. "You two get outta here. Oh, and Dean? you're off tomorrow. You've been here too much lately. Stay home. Spend some quality time with moose over there before he goes off to graduate school." He turned and stalked out of the office, "Now, get the hell outta here." Dean and Sam grabbed their stuff and headed out to the Impala.

"So, some grub, and then…. what? The Roadhouse again?" Sam asked. Dean tried not to show his enthusiasm. "Yeah, sounds good." But he couldn't sit still in the drivers seat. If Sam noticed, he didn't say anything. they made their way to the diner across the street and then home to get ready.

Dean never worked at the way he looked. he figured if whoever he was with didn't like the way he looked naturally, then fuck them. This is who he is. But tonight, he was going to make an effort. He found a clean pair of black jeans and his green Henley, that, he was told, matched his green eyes. He gelled his hair after his shower and shaved. He took a long look in the mirror. He looked good, but not like he was trying. Hopefully, Blue Eyes would be there, and they could get to know each other better. _What the fuck?_ He NEVER got to know someone better. A good fuck, a blowjob or hand job and nice goodbye and thank you much. No stings attached. Except now. What was it about that beautiful creature that he couldn't resist?

thirty minutes later Dean and Sam walked through The Roadhouse doors. Dean sidled up to the bar like he always did, eyes taking in the whole place. _No sign of him yet,_ he thought. "Yo, Ellen! Beer me, please. " Ellen, the owner of the place, and someone who Dean had known most of his life, just laughed. "At least you said please!" In just a moment a cold bottle of his favorite beer was in front of him. He let out a big sigh. Maybe he should just forget it. For Christ's sake, they had only spent one evening together. One evening and one amazing blow job. _And I still owe the guy._

"Dean-o!" He was pulled from his thought by the sound of his name being shouted across the bar. He turned, "Gabe? Hey man, how ya doing?"

"Not bad, not bad… Hey, thanks for the help on my car. When do you think it'll be done?"

As Gabe asked the question, Dean noticed a taller guy with black hair standing behind Gabe. His heart pounded in his chest. He was about to speak when the man turned around. Dean took in a big breath. BLUE EYES!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is exceptionally long chapter. Was going to break it up into two chapters, but since it's been a slow build, and the first part of this is more slow build, I didn't want to leave you all _wanting _(heeheheh). Anywho, here we are. Slow build and smut. You have been warned. Oh, and by the way… I don't write smut very well, so I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and favorited this little fic. I hope I can keep you all interested. I hope I can stay on track and finish it. R/R and let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

The black haired man took a few step forward and then leant toward Dean's ear. "Hello Dean." Dean's cock twitched. The man leant back, raking his eyes up and down Dean's body. Blue met green and that damn smirk appeared on the man's face. Dean was having trouble controlling his breathing. He was already turned on by this man and all he'd said was _hello._ The black haired man took one more step so he was almost pressed against Dean and reached down to palm the green eyed man's half hard cock through his jeans. Dean couldn't speak. Suddenly, Blue Eyes let go of Dean, turned on his heel and started toward the bathroom. He took about five long strides, looked over his shoulder, smirking at Dean. "Oh fuck," he whispered and followed Blue Eyes. When Dean arrived at the bathroom, his beautiful creature was no where to be seen. he pushed the door open and stumbled inside. Before he could even think, he was pushed against the door, hard, by almost familiar hands. Blue Eyes had attacked his mouth savagely, biting and licking and sucking at Dean's lips relentlessly. Dean cold only react in one way. he wrapped his arms around this man, this amazingly sexy man that was attached to him. Dean wanted to touch, taste and feel every part of this man. His brain was on short circuit. But suddenly, his thoughts cleared. He pushed the man away, searching his eyes, but couldn't find his voice. The man stared at Dean, then leant to his ear and said, "Castiel. My name is Castiel." It sounded like an angels name. "Castiel…" Dean whispered, as the black haired man sucked on Dean neck. "Cas…" Dean grabbed him by the hips and ground into him. A gorgeous moan escaped Castiel's mouth that made Dean's breath hitch and his dick twitch. They were both so hard already. Dean found his voice once more. "Wanna get outta here, Cas?" The blue eyed man stopped his assault on Dean's neck and looked right into Dean's eyes. "Yes. Your place. Let's go. Now." He turned from the wall and pushed out the bathroom door. Dean pause just a second and then burst out of the door into the crowded bar. he saw Cas making his way toward the door. Dean hurried after him, catching up just as they reached the door. Cas turned around and said, in a gravelly voice, "Do you have a car? Dean?" But Dean just stood there, staring at _Castiel._ What the fuck was he doing? Another one night stand? Could it be called a one night stand after what had happened the night before? Dean's mind was in a whirl until he felt a warmth and electricity coming from his shoulder. He looked down, and saw Cas' hand there. "Dean?" Dean's green eyes met Cas' blue ones and the connection was complete again. Cas ran his other hand down the side of Dean's face. Dean smiled tightly and said, "Yeah, let's go." They left the bar, with Dean pulling Cas along behind him by the hand.

They sat in the Impala, driving back to Dean's place, throwing glances at each other out of the corners of their eyes, trying hard not to make eye contact. The sexual tension between them was palpable. Dean cleared his throat nervously, and said, " So, uhm, Cas, you're Gabe's brother? " _Dammit, now I sound like an idiot, or worse, a teenage girl._ "Yes, Dean. He is my brother. I am staying with him for the week while I'm in town on business." Dean swallowed hard. "A week, huh? Well, then. I guess I won't be seeing much of you after tonight then?" He chuckled nervously. Cas looked over to Dean smirked. _Damn, that smirk, _Dean thought. "Do not worry, Dean. I will make sure that tonight will be memorable. For both of us." Dean swallowed hard again. He knew it would be memorable. _Oh yeah, definitely. _He was so hard already, and it had been at least 10 minutes since Cas had touch him. _God, that man. He does something to me._

They arrived at the apartment in silence. Dean quickly parked the car and go out. he looked over the top of the car at his? the? beautiful blued eyed creature standing there. that smirk hadn't left his face. "Fuck me," Dean whispered. He hadn't meant for it to be heard, but Cas replied, "Well, that's the idea." he walked to the front of the black car and just said, 'Which one?" Dean strode over to him, leant over to Cas' ear and whispered, "Follow me." He saw Cas shiver slightly. _Two can play at this game, _he thought. Since it was a warm night, he knew Cas couldn't be cold. Finally, a reaction!

Dean led Cas to the Winchester's apartment. he unlocked the door and stepped in, not looking behind him. He took a few steps toward the living room, and opened his mouth to speak, when he felt Cas pressed against his back. "I want to fuck you so hard you're going to feel for a week, Dean. Now. Where is your bed?" And he rubbed his hard clothed cock up against Dean's jean clad ass. "O-over here," Dean stuttered. he palmed himself through his jeans, just to feel some friction. His cock was aching so much it almost hurt. he finally was able to move, leading Cas to his room. He barely got the door open, when he felt Cas press against his back once more. "Dean, I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you. Want you to come on my cock, Dean." He spun Dean around and attacked his mouth all teeth and tongue. Their hands were everywhere, trying to feel every part of the other man. Cas pushed Dean back, almost violently, and he tumbled to the bed. Dean was breathing heavily, trying to keep himself under control. All he wanted was for this man, _Castiel_, to fill him up, fuck him hard, and make him come. Cas advanced on Dean, unbuttoning his shirt as he came closer. Dean caught glimpses of skin, inch by glorious inch. He wanted to touch.. no, taste every inch of this delectable man. When Cas reached the bed, shirtless, he said, "Dean, you are wearing far to many clothes. Take. Them. Off." He punctuated each word with a lick to Dean's neck. Dean shuddered with each one. He started to lift his Henley over his head, but didn't want Cas to stop his ministrations. So he slid each of his muscled arms out of his shirt. Cas noticed this move and started kissing and sucking on Dean's chest, going to his knees to get a better angle. Dean pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and looked down at Castiel. "God, you're beautiful," Dean breathed. Cas just smiled, looking up at Dean through his long black eyelashes. He stopped his exploration of Dean's chest, just long enough to stand and unbutton his trousers and let them fall to the floor. There he stood in only his boxers. Dean was mesmerized. "Holy fuck." Cas chuckled. he pushed Dean down onto the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. "I need to see you Dean. Wanna taste you again." Dean had never before been this hard in his life. No one had ever had this kind of effect on him, man or woman. He shimmied out of his jeans and his boxer briefs in one movement. Cas just stared at him, taking in every inch of Dean's body.

"Please, Cas. Need you to touch me. Anything. _Please." _Cas crawled on top of Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth, then said, "Let's get more comfortable. Move up on the bed on the bed." He rolled to the side so that Dean could change positions. Dean scooted up the bed, all awhile staring into those damned blue eyes. Cas laid his hands on Dean's thighs and pushed them open. He kissed the inside of them and up to the space between his hip and his groin. He was so close to Dean's aching cock, but never touched him. "Cas, please…" he begged. Cas drew back, running his hands up and down Dean's sides. He raked his eyes over Dean's erection like it was something to be devoured.

Cas slipped out of his boxers and laid on top of Dean, their hard, leaking cocks pressed together. It felt so amazing to feel all of Cas, but Dean wanted, needed more.  
I thought you were gonna fuck me into the mattress, blue eyes," Dean said in a cocky voice. He knew he was pushing his limits, but damn, he needed to be fucked, he needed to come. "Or do I have to take matters into my own hands?" Cas smirked again, sat back onto Dean's lap and licked the head of Dean's aching, leaky cock. Dean gasped. "Cas…" he breathed. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft and gave a tug, pulling a sinful moan out of him. "Do you have… supplies, Dean?" It took a breath for Dean's head to clear the fog of lust in his brain so that he could speak. "The top drawer, over there," he pointed next to the bed. Castiel moved away from Dean and to the bedside table, only breaking eye contact to look down into the drawer to get the lube and condom. Cas opened the lube and slicked up his fingers. He came back to Dean, kneeling between his legs and stared at Dean's body. With his dry hand, he gave his own cock a pump, just enough for some relief. He spread Dean's cheeks a bit and started massaging Dean's pink hole. Dean moaned louder than he'd meant too, he was just so aroused. "Cas, please. Stop teasing, dammit! Fuck me," he rasped. Cas pushed his finger into Dean, past that first ring of muscle and deep inside. Dean screwed up his eyes tight, willing himself to relax. Cas didn't wait. he just pushed in and out, turning Dean into a writhing mess beneath him. He added another finger, scissoring Dean open. "Oh fuck, Cas. Feels so good. Oh, shit, harder," he begged. He opened his eyes and watched as Cas added a third finger and changed his angle. "OH FUCK!" Right there! Ohmigod Cas! Holy fuck!" that damn smirk was back, but Dean could give a crap. "Cas, please, I'm ready. Need to feel you inside me." With that, Cas removed his fingers. Dean whimpered, _dammit, he whimpered_, at the loss of them He watched as Cas rolled the condom on his cock and slicked himself up. Dean couldn't catch his breath. "Want you Dean… so much. Want you to come on my cock." Dean's dick twitched. It had never happened for him. He'd been fucked before, but had to be finished by hand. Somehow, he knew tonight would be different.

Cas lined himself up and slowly entered Dean. Dean closed his eyes, trying to relax, feeling the most wonderful burn. "Fuck, Dean. So hot, so tight. Fuck." Cas was agonizingly slow in his movements. "Oh fuck, Cas. Feels so good." When Cas was balls deep, he just stalled, taking deep breaths, his eyes closed. Dean was a little relieved, at first, needing to adjust to how big Cas was. But then, "Dammit, Cas, move. I need to feel you move." Cas opened his eyes and said, "Open your eyes, Dean. Want to watch you while I fuck you. Need to see your eyes." Dean opened his eyes and locked onto those blues. Cas started by rocking his hips, slowly picking up speed. Dean thought for sure he was going to explode. He needed to feel some kind of friction on his cock. He brought his hand up to his erection. Cas suddenly stopped moving. "No Dean. Don't touch. Come on my cock. Only my cock." He changed his angle just slightly and rammed into Dean. "OH FUCK!" Cas! Ohmigod! Yes, right there!" Cas hit Dean's prostate over and over and over again. Faster and faster, harder and harder. Dean could feel his orgasm building in his balls. He'd been to this point before, but could never finish untouched. "Please Cas. Gotta come. Please. Touch me?" Cas kept pumping in and out of Dean. "No Dean," he said breathlessly. He fucked Dean harder and harder, so hard Dean started to see stars with all the stimulation. He had been diminished to grunts and moans, but was able to get out, "Oh God, Cas… so close." Castiel never broke eye contact. He just kept pounding into Dean, chasing his release. His rhythm became erratic, and then he felt Dean clench around him. "Fuck! Cas!" Dean yelled and exploded thick ribbons of hot sticky come between them. Cas couldn't hold on any longer. With each spurt of come, Dean's muscles clenched, and it pushed Cas over the edge. "Dean!" he yelled, as he came hard inside of the green eyed man. He collapsed on top of Dean, not caring about the sticky mess of come cooling between them. They held each other while they caught their breaths, basking in the waves of pleasure together.

As they came down from their high, Cas pulled his now soft cock out of Dean slowly. Dean took a deep breath in, already missing the feeling of fullness that Cas gave to him. Cas pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it into the garbage can next to the bed. He laid down next to Dean and just stared at him. "Wow. Cas, that was….amazing. First time, ya know?" Cas raised an eyebrow. "First time, untouched. Never came on someone's cock before. It was…. phenomenal." Dean turned to look at Cas. His face was unreadable. Dean raised a hand and placed it on Cas' cheek. "You're amazing, Castiel.." Dean's eyes were getting heavy. "Sleep, Dean. Let's sleep." Cas threw his arm over Dean's chest and flopped down on his stomach. Dean let sleep invade his brain. His last thought before he fell into oblivion was, _I hope he's here in the morning. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello lovelies! I am just amazed at the number of followers and favorites that this little fic has gotten... You all are just amazing! You make a gal feel so good about herself. I just can't believe it! Thank you so much! Now... on to Dean and Cas...

Chapter 5

Dean woke up warm. Not just comfy, cozy warm, but hot, sweaty, almost uncomfortable warm. He attempted to throw the covers off of him when his sleep addled brain noted a weight resting on his chest and a his side. He opened one eye, trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. It was still dark, but almost dawn. He could tell by the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He turned his head slightly toward the heat on his left side. He saw a mess of black hair lying half across his body. The night befores excapades came back to him, and he smiled. He hadn't left. Cas was still in his bed. _Unexpected... nice. Really nice, but unexpected. _ As his brain began it's boot up process from being awakened, it occurred to him that he owed Cas something. The first night they had 'met' in the bar, Cas had given him an amazing blow job. _Time to repay the man,_ he thought happily. He wiggled a bit, trying to get Cas to roll over onto his back or side so that he could surprise him with his mouth, without awakening him. Dean's slight movement did just what he intended. Cas lazily rolled over onto his side, removing his arm that had Dean contained. Dean smiled. He slowly and gently removed the sheet that was covering the beautiful blue eyed man lying there. They had been so exhausted and fucked out the night before that they hadn't put any clothes back on after their sexcapades. This was a good thing. Dean slowly ran his hand down Cas' hip and leg. Cas moved a bit, but didn't awaken. Dean leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Cas' lips, then positioned himself lower on the bed. He looked up, making sure Cas' breathing was still slow and steady, assuring that he was still asleep.

Dean looked at the beauty that was Cas' cock. Okay, beauty isn't _exactly_ the word, but it was the only thing that came to mind. His mouth watered as he prepared himself to finally taste Cas. He leaned into Cas' body and took him into his mouth. _God, he even tastes amazing,_ thought Dean. He started to suck and lick at Cas, worshiping every inch of him. When he took Cas all the way to the back of his throat and hummed, Dean looked up to see that Cas had his eyes wide open, staring right at him. Dean pulled back and Cas rolled onto his back. The new position gave Dean a chance to fully see all of Cas. Just looking at the man made Dean's cock twitch. Those eyes, that hair. The way he just stared at Dean. Ah, but he was definitly affected by Dean's mouth. Cas' breathing was fast and heavy. The corners of Dean's mouth turned up, just a little at this. He leaned into Cas and kissed him hard on the mouth, tongues tangling and teeth hitting. Dean pulled away and started licking and nipping down Cas' throat, down to his chest. His hand slowing moving down to Cas' hardened erection. He grabbed hold giving a quick tug, pulling a moan from the blue eyed man's lips. "Dean..." he breathed.

Dean continued his journey down Cas' chest stopping at one of his nipples, to suck and bite the hardened nub. Cas caught his breath, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of Dean's hand and mouth on him. Dean looked up at Cas' face, locking onto his blue eyes. He moved further down, all the while tasting, licking and sucking every inch. When he got to the shock of curly hair just above his prize, he took a deep breath, drinking in the musk of Castiel. _He even smells wonderful. Dammit, I'm so fucked. _

Dean continued down to take a luxurious lick of Cas' now fully erect cock. He flicked his tongue across the slit, tasting a small drop of precome that had just escaped. Cas gasped as Dean then took him fully in his mouth. He felt the heaviness, the smoothness, the hardness that was Cas. He pulled back and sucked at the head, moving his tongue all around. Cas gripped the sheets, hanging on as if his life depended on it. He had his head thrown back, breathing heavily, biting his bottom lip. Dean felt like he had to make this a 'wow experience' for Cas. After all, he had completely blown Dean's mind the first time they were together. Had to make this just as good.

Dean hollowed his cheeks, took Cas all the way down to the root, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. He relaxed and swallowed. Cas let out a sinful, no **pornographic** moan that almost had Dean coming just from the sound. He hummed out a moan of his own and Cas grabbed hold of the back of his head, arching his back, but not thrusting too hard. Dean was rubbing Cas' balls, deciding to up his game. He pulled off of Cas with a pop and smiled at the writhing man below him. He put his fingers in Cas' mouth. "Suck," was all he said. Cas moaned and took Dean's fingers in his mouth greedily. Dean never stopped kneading Cas' balls. He pulled his fingers out of Cas' mouth and descended back onto his cock, sucking and moving up and down. His fingers, now wet with Cas' saliva found their target and slowly massaged Cas' hole. His breath hitched and he tensed. But Dean just pushed in slowly, all the while continuing to suck Cas, turning the blue eyed man into writhing, moaning mess.

Dean moved his two fingers at the same pace as his mouth. He felt Cas start to tense up, and knew he was close. "Dean, I'm gonna come...Dean!" He felt Cas try to push him away, but fair is fair. He kept his mouth in motion, and felt Cas' muscles flutter around his fingers as he called out, " Oh my God, Dean!" and he came, flooding Dean's mouth with his seed. Dean swallowed all of it, savoring the taste of Cas. Salty and bitter, yet sweet and spicy. It was intoxicating for Dean. He continued to suck Cas as he rode out his orgasm, removing his fingers and placing his hands on Cas' hips, holding him in place. When Dean had finished swallowing every drop, he pull off the now overly sensitive Cas and looked down on his beautiful creature. He was so turned on at this point, he could barely see straight. His hand went to his own hardened cock, gave it a few pumps, and came, "Cas! Oh Cas! So hot!" He collapsed next to Cas on the bed, trying to catch is breath. He turned to look at Cas, and saw the blue eyed man intently watching him. That damned smirk appeared then, and Cas said, "Well, good morning to you, too, Dean," and he laughed. Dean just smiled and threw his arm over Cas' waist, snuggled into his neck, and whispered, "Good morning Cas. I'm glad you stayed the night."

Cas continued to smile, closed his eyes and pulled Dean closer to him. Their breathing had returned to normal. "Me too, Dean. Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was so good with updating before. But my friend has me writing her a first person Sebatian/You fic. It's taking up a bunch of my time. But because I love you all so much, and am so incredibly thankful for all your reviews and follows/favorites, I have two, yes TWO chapters for you. Thank you again for all your kind words and follows. It really helps me do this. Makes me feel loved when the whole world feels cruel.**

When Dean awakened once again, he wasn't warm. In fact, the bed was cold and lonely. He sighed. He wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't surprised. It's not like he had an actual relationship with Castiel. They had had some incredibly amazing sexual experiences together, that's all. Just because Dean couldn't stop thinking about him didn't mean the blue eyed man felt anything for him. Dean lay in his bed, one arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted more from Cas than just one amazing night. But, it seemed that that just wasn't going to happen. Hadn't he said he was only in town for a week? Another sigh. _Oh well, better get up. Get showered._

He drug himself out of bed and staggered toward the bathroom. As he approached, he realized that, not only was the door closed, but the water was running. _Probably Sam,_ thought Dean. He must have come home early this morning. Dean shook his head and wandered to the kitchen. His little brother had better hurry up, he needed to empty his bladder, and soon. While he waited, he walked over to the coffee pot to get it started. But when he went to grab the carafe, it was already full, hot and ready. _Huh, Sammy never makes coffee._ He poured himself a big mugful of the magic morning elixir. He heard the shower turn off, and he yelled, "Hurry up Sam! I gotta piss!" He turned around just in time to see Cas walk into the kitchen, with a towel in hand, drying his wet hair, wearing Dean's robe. "Bathroom's yours, if you need it, Dean," he said with that sexy smirk on his face. Dean's jaw dropped. When he woke up alone, he never dreamed Cas would still be somewhere in the apartment. "Uh, hey, Cas. I thought you left," Dean said evasively. "Do you want me to leave, Dean?" Cas asked cautiously. "NO! I mean, only if you want to leave." Dean flushed. Why was this so awkward? Maybe because they hadn't really talked much before. They had such an intense physical attraction, but really did not know anything about each other. They were virtually strangers.

"Why don't you do what you need to do, Dean, and I'll make us some breakfast? Is that alright?" Dean took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. I see you made coffee, so, uh, make yourself at home, and I'll be out in a few."

Dean turned and walked quickly to the bathroom. He took care of business and turned on the shower. His brain was in overdrive. _Breakfast? Cas wants to make me breakfast? Unexpected... again._

When he finished with his shower and getting dressed, he slowly walked back into the kitchen. He had half expected that Cas would be gone, but the smell of bacon proved that he was still there.

"Feel better? I know I always do after a shower. That's why I grabbed one first thing. It's the best way for me to wake up," said Cas with a bright smile. Dean still couldn't believe he was still there. "Cas? Don't get me wrong, I love that you're here. In fact I was really disappointed when you weren't in bed when I woke up. But, I gotta ask; why _are_ you still here?"

Cas took a breath, a sip of his coffee, and took a few steps toward Dean. "Because, Dean. I feel like we have some kind of connection. At least, I hope that we do. I want to know you more. I hope I'm not out of bounds by saying that." He looked into Dean's eyes questioningly. A slow smile crept onto Dean's face. "No, not at all, Cas. I feel it too. It's why I was at the Roadhouse last night. I was hoping to see you again. I needed to see you again." He paused, looking down at his feet shyly. "I don't wanna scare you off, man. But I want something more than just one night... or two. Whatever. You know what I mean," he chuckled. He looked back up, into Cas' beautiful blue eyes. They stood there, looking at each other for a few beats more, then Cas said, "Well, why don't we eat breakfast, then. I found some bacon and eggs in the fridge. That alright?" Dean moved to sit at the kitchen table. "Yeah. That's great. I'm starving." Cas laughed, and they sat down.

"Hmmm. Good, Cas. You found all this, in _my_ fridge?" Dean laughed. "I didn't think there was anything in there." It was small talk. Dean didn't really know what to say, he was nervous. _What the hell? I don't get nervous, _he thought. Cas smiled. "Look, Dean. if we're going to get to know one another, we should just get on with it. No beating around the bush." He held his hand out to Dean, "Hello, I'm Castiel Novak. You know my brother, Gabe from the garage where you work. It's nice to meet you." Dean took his hand and shook it, smiling at Cas' introduction. "Hey. I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to finally meet you, Castiel Novak. Could I call you Cas? It just kinda came out last night. I hope you don't mind it." Cas smiled. "Well, Dean Winchester, no one's ever called me that, but I kind of like it. So, yeah. Cas works for me." Dean smiled back. He realized he was still holding Cas' hand. He pulled it away slowly, eyes still fixed on the man across the table. "Damn, Cas. You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen." The words slipped before Dean could stop them. He flushed red. "I'm sorry, man. That was kinda creepy." Castiel just laughed. "Well Dean, you have the cutest freckles I've ever seen." Dean flushed even redder, but Cas saved him. "So Dean, do you have an siblings? You already know my brother Gabe. I've got two others, Michael and Anna." Dean processed what Cas had said. "Uh, yeah. I've got a younger brother, Sam. He lives here with me." Cas just nodded. "So, where is he this morning?" Cas asked. Dean laughed. "He probably saw us leave together last night and found someone to go home with." Cas nodded again. An uncomfortable silence washed over their breakfast. Finally, after what felt like forever, Cas cleared his throat. "The car. The Impala? Is that yours or your brother's?" Dean smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she's mine. My baby. She's like family." Cas chuckled, "She's beautiful. I love classic cars. You've seen Gabe's Mustang. It was mine first. I gave it to him when I bought my Camaro. Gotta love American muscle cars. " They both smiled. _Good, _thought Dean. _Something in common. _They talked cars for awhile, and when the silence crept back in, Dean said, "I think breakfast is ruined. We forgot to eat." He laughed. Cas said, "Did you, maybe... well, did you wanna go out somewhere? Do something maybe?" He looked shy. Dean hadn't seen him look that way before. He was always in control, confident. It was _cute._ _Dammit, I sound like a teenage girl. I don't say cute_. He blinked at Cas. "You mean, like a real date?" Cas took a drink of his coffee, not taking his eyes off of his cup, "Yeah, a real date."

Dean's heart did a flip flop. _A real date? Huh. Unexpected. Again. _ "Yeah, I'd like that. But, uh, I think we need to change our clothes if we go out. I'm in sweats and you're in my robe. I think we might get arrested looking like this." He gave Cas his best flirtatious smile. Cas said, "Well, it's 10 o'clock now. Why don't we meet a Benny's Diner at noon? That would give us both time to get ready. We could have lunch and then... whatever." That damn smirk was back. Dean shifted in his seat. "Sounds great. Want me to give you a ride to your place, then?" Cas shook his head. "I'll call a cab. No worries, Dean." He stood up, grabbing his phone that had been sitting on the table. he walked down the hall toward Dean's bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "I'll just go get changed." Dean just watched him walk away. _A real date. Haven't had one of those in a long time. Nice._

Castiel Novak intrigued him. He didn't know him very well, but with every new bit of information, he found him more and more attractive. _I am so royally fucked._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **2nd chapter in the same day, as promised. Again, sorry luv's . I hope you like this. No smut in this one or the last. Just some flirting... next one is smutty. Promise.

Chaper 7

The cab was waiting for Cas ehen eh walked out of the bathroom in the clothes he had worn the night before. He walked to the dorr, slowly. Dean stood by the couch just watching him. The way he moved was... erotic. Liek water, fluid, graceful. Cas turned just as he reached the door. He looked directly into Dean's eyes. "I want this," he gestured between the two of them, " to work, Dean. That's new for me. I know that I'm probably scaring you or freaking you out, but Iwant you to understand this. I find you... interesting. And I want to know as much about you as I can." He turned toward teh door again, softly saying, "And if you're not too freaked out by that, I'll see you at Benny's at noon." He opened the door, leaving Dean staring after him.

Dean had never felt like this about anyone he' ever slept with before. It was always just a good lay, a quick fuck. No emotions, very little talking. But when Castiel, _Cas_, looked into his eyes, Dean felt like he couldn't hide who he was. It felt like Cas could see every part of him, even the parts Dean didn't know about. it was unnerving, but at the same time, it was refreshing. No one had ever been able to read Dean before. They always just made assumtions about him. Even though their converstations had been prety superficial this morning, Dean could tell, Cas could see rigth through him. _Unexpected._

Dean changed his clothes, taking time to pick something just right. Trying, but not looking like he was trying. He was nervous. _A real date. Fuck. _ How did he get here? That beautiful blue eyed man creature had him in a tailspin. He didn't date. One night stands were so much simpler. But didn't he just decide he didn't want anymore of them? Then there was Cas. He wanted more with Cas. Why? What was it about the blue eyed man? Maybe their lunch would give him a clue.

He go into his baby and drove to the diner. He was a few minutes early, but he spied Cas' Camaro sitting in front of the the diner already. He heaved a sigh, steeling himself with some courage and got out of the Impala. With as much confidence as he could muster, he strode into the eatery. He looked around the restaurant, seng Cas in the back in a booth.

He walked up to the table with a flutter in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. "Hey Cas." His voice was stronger than he felt. _God, I'm like some teenage girl with her crush. What the FUCK? Get it together Winchester!_

Cas looked up from his hands that were clasped on the table. "Hello, Dean. I wasn't sure you were going to show. After what I said..."

Dean sat down across from him and took a deep breath. He had thought a lot about this on the way over. "The thing is, Cas," he paused. Could he really say this? "I want to try this too. There's something about you. Like I said before. I felt it the other night, that first night. I was trying to ignore it, because it's just so weird to me. But i want to know you more, too." They sat there for a moment, both absorbing what Dean had just said. Dean's head was spinning. Had he just laid it all out, within the first few seconds of getting here? REALLY? _Fucking idiot, what did you just do?_

A small smile crept onto Cas' face. "I'm happy you said that Dean. I was afraid I'd scared you away." Silence sat heavily upon the table until the waitress arrived. "What can I get you gentelmen?" But she wasn't looking at Dean, only Cas. It shouldn't bother him, but it did. Cas just smiled holding Dean's gaze with his. "I'll have a Coke and a bacon cheeseburger with fries.. Dean...," he put his hand on top of Deans. "How about you?" Dean looked at their hands, swallowed harshly and said, "I'll have the same." He looked at the waitress as she frowned a bit, writing down their order. "It'll be up in a few," and she walked away. Dean smiled. "That was smooth Cas. She was flirting with you. I have to say, even if I don't have the right... I didn't like it." He fixed Cas with a look. Cas smirked. _Fuck, he's sexy. _"She's not my type, Dean." Dean took the bait, smirking back. " What is your type, Cas?"

Castiel looked down at the table, then looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. "Tall, green eyes, kinda macho, but with a soft side. With a nice tasty cock. You know... You, Dean." Dean's eyes grew big, his dick twitched, then he collected himself. Fucker was flirting with him. "Hmmmm. Tasty, eh? Well that's nice to know," he said smugly. At that point the waitress arrived with their drinks, this time not paying much attention to either man. When she walked away, Dean coyly watched her ass as she left. When he turned to look back at Cas, he was frowning. "Man, don't look at me like that. I'm here. With you. Just because I enjoy the scenery, doesn't mean I want to test the waters." he put is other hand over Cas' that was still on his. "Besides, you're prettier than her." Cas laughed. A loud bellowing laugh, head thrown back, mouth open. The site made Dean's heart skip a beat. He could see Cas like that everyday. Cas looked at him again, still smiling broadly. "Oh Dean, you're hilarious!"

That seemed to break the weirdness of their initial conversation. They both relaxed as their food arrived, and they slipped into an easy conversation. They talked abou cars, music and family. "Gabe, is my older brother. In fact, I'm the youngest of four. Michael, Gabriel, Anna and me." Dean nodded. "It's just me and Sammy. Sam, I should say. He gets pissy when I call him Sammy. He's a genius. Heading to grad schoo in few months. Full scholarship, even. I'm really proud of him." Dean's smile was bigger than Cas had ever seen it. "You love him, a lot, don't you?" Dean looked at Cas. "He's all that I have. All our family is gone, except Bobby, and he's not blood. He's everything to me. Most important person in my world. I'd do anything for that kid." Cas just smiled back at him. "Wish I was that close my family. Gabe and I are close, but not like that. He thinks it's his job to look after me. I don't think he wants too, but he does it anyway." Dean laughed. "It's what older brother's do. And don't sell him short. He probably loves it. Big brothers always act like they don't care."

Their conversation rolled on, as they talked about nothing and everything. It was easy. Much easier than it had been in the morning. Dean was really surprised. Conversation was never his strong suite. But with Cas, everything was different. _Unexpected, _ he thought. It was time to suspend every expectation he had. Cas blew them out of the water.

Cas looked at his watch. "Wow, it's getting late. It's after three o'clock. No wonder the waitress has been giving us dirty looks." He laughed again, a sound that Dean could get used too. His miled turned into that sexy smirk. "Dean, do you wanna get out of here? Gabe's at work until late. We'll have the apartment to ourselves?" His eyes sparkled. Dean couldn't help the smile that was on his face. "Yeah, I'd like that." His cock woke up and twitched. Just the thought of being with Cas was arousing. _Damn. I am so royally fucked._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's been forever since I've updated. Work has be insane. It's no excuse, I know. I'm sorry. Besides. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I had mentioned there might be some Sabriel in this fic.. well... I am trying to make that happen. I can write Destiel with no problem. But, Sabriel, for some reason, it's difficult for me. sigh So, here it is. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Just to get this all straight, this takes place the 2nd night at the bar (we're going backwards in time for this chapter). This is mostly from Gabe's point of view, I suppose. Here it goes... sorry about this.

Chapter 8

"Come on, little brother! I need to go out! You need to go out! You're only here for another couple of days, and I'm gonna be at work _forever_ tomorrow. So... Let's go! Besides, maybe you'll run into mystery man Dean at the Roadhouse." Gabe smirked evilly at Castiel. The blue eyed man just scowled at his brother. "Come on, Cassie... Paleeaassseee?" Castiel let out a sigh. "Okay. But he won't be there. Besides, maybe I don't want to se him..." he trailed off. Gabe just kept smirking, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Come anyway. We'll go have a good time, just the two of us." Cas shook his head. "Yeah. I guess. Let's go."

To say that Cas was affected by Dean was an understatement. He was used to 'no commitment, no emotions, one night stands. Even though he'd had only one night, hell, only 2 hours, with Dean, he felt _something_. It was...different.. When he looked into Dean's green eyes, something ached in his chest. He'd never felt anything like that. _Strange..._But, whatever. There's no way a few hours with that Greek god of a man would mean anything to him. But, fuck, did they have a physical attraction. Just the thought of Dean was making Cas all hot and bothered. His cock was semi-hard as he changed into his best looking trousers and a crisp white button up shirt.

Gabe yelled from the other room, "Cassie, hurry up! I wanna get there before we die of old age!" Cas just rolled his eyes, took another hard look in the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom Gabe was no where to be seen. He made his way to the door, grabbed his keys and his phone and called over his shoulder, "Gabe, I'll be in the Camaro. Come down when you're ready." Cas didn't even close the door when he heard Gabe behind him. " All right! Let's do this!" Cas rolled his eyes again and continued out to his car.

They drove to the Roadhouse without speaking. Gabe was fiddling with the sound system, jumping from one station to the next, looking for God know's what. It was a comfortable silence between them. Cas liked being around his brother. At least Gabe never judged him for his "lifestyle," as Michael always did.. Anna would just shake her head and ask Cas when he was going to find a nice girl to settle down with, even though she knew he was gay. At least Gabe was on his side.

They reached the Roadhouse in only a few minutes. The parking lot wasn't too full, but there were enough people there to make it hard to find a parking spot up close. "Gabe, Ill drop you at the door and to park. I'll be inside in a minute." Gabriel jumped out of the passenger door and all but bounced into the bar. Cas just smiled. His brother was always so enthusiastic about things. Cas found a parking space and followed Gabe inside... He handed his keys over to Gabe, hoping he'd be too wasted to drive home later.

Cas didn't mean to do it, but he found himself searching the bar for Dean. _No sign of him. Oh well, it was a long shot, anyway._ Gabe was waving and saying hi to everyone he was, so Cas just followed him until he heard, "Dean-o!" Cas eyes darted to the bar where Gabe was standing There he was... _Holy Fuck!_ He was even more gorgeous than he had remembered.. Whatever conversation was going on between Dean and his brother was lost on Castiel. He pushed his brother aside and locked eyes with Dean. When he was Cas, Dean's eyes went wide. Cas took a few steps and lent into Dean's ear and said, "Hello Dean."

Gabe didn't know what to say, and that was something because Gabe could always say something... He watched his brother speak into Dean's ear, then pull away.. Cas walked toward the bathroom with Dean behind him at his heels. "So much for brother bonding time," Gabe said to himself. He turned around, scanning the room carefully. He needed alcohol, and he needed to get laid. maybe not in that order.. Not seeing anything or anyone that interested him, he continued to the bard and ordered a beer. Ellen was there in a few seconds with a cold one for him. Gabe leaned on the bar and took another long look around. He sighed. It was going to be a long night no that Cassie had found his guy. _Oh well, might as well drink up. _He could at least accomplish one of his goals for the night.

Just as he finished his first of what he hoped was many more beers, a very tall, very gorgeous man sidled up to the bar next to him. Gabe didn't look at him, but said, "Come her often, short stuff?" The tall man turned to look at Gabe and smiled. 'You talking to me, brown eyes?" Gabe's ears turned pink. _Damn, he's hot._ "Yeah, Sasquatch, I'm talking to you." He turned to look at the man squarely. He was a good six inches taller than Gabe, had longish brown hair, and eyes the color of caramel. When Gabe's eyes locked with the tall man's, he felt a shiver of arousal creep up his spine, and he swallowed thickly. _Damn..._ The tall man gave him a big smile and held out his hand. "I'm Sam. And that was the worst pick up line I've heard in a long time. Does it ever work?" Gabe laughed. "Hey man, you're talking to me, aren't you?" He laughed again and took Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you, Sam. But you didn't answer my question. I come her all the time. Don't think I've ever seen you before. Do you come here often?" He punctuated each word with a small squeeze to Sam's hand. Sam just smiled and shook his head. "I'm visiting my brother for a few months. And, yeah. I've been here a lot. Never saw you here before. I'd remember those honey colored eyes if I had." Gabriel's ears turned pink yet again. He tried to hid his flush by tipping his head backed laughing full out. Using his best southern belle voice, he said, "Why, Mr. Moose, dear sir, I do believe you're flirting with me," and he batted his eyelashes at Sam. Sam laughed. "Why yes, dear sir. I believe that I am." He waggled his eyebrows. "Is it working?" They both laughed and Gabe said, "Sorry sweetie, I'm not that easy," with a wink. Sam gestured to the bartender, "Two beers, Ellen, if you please!" They looked at each other for a few beats and then the beers arrived. Gabe took his and turned to look out at the bar. He saw Castiel leaving with another man in tow. "Well, looks like I'm on my own for the night. Good thing I've got the keys." Sam turned to see his brother leaving as well.. "Wait, i think my brother Dean just left with your brother!" Gabe's eyes got huge.. "Your brother is 'Mr. Adonis Greek god Dean? Like Dean from the garage?" Sam shook his head. "And your brother is the mysterious blue eyed stranger? Oh man! Small world. I have to tell you, Dean's got it bad for your brother. I've never seen him so into someone before. And he didn't even know his name!" He shook his head again. "What is his name, anyway?" Gabe smiled. "Castiel... I can't believe this. My brother is fucking your brother. Although, Cassie seemed pretty taken with Dean, too." They both stood there for a moment, close enough for their arms to touch, not saying anything. Gabe could feel the heat from Sam's body, and it was making him dizzy. He took a deep breath, gave Sam one of his smart ass smirks and said, "Well, being gorgeous must be in your family's genes." Sam quirked his eyebrow at him. "Really? That's even worse than 'Do you come here often.' If you wanna get to know me, you don't have to use stupid lines. Just talk, Gabe." The shorter man's smirk slipped. "Look, Sam. I like you, you're nice. And good looking. Hell, you're super hot. But I don't do relationships. EVER. Anything more than smart ass comments and sexual innuendos are beyond me." Sam looked at him, seeming to evaluate what he was just told. "Well, since I'm only here short term, emotions don't have to be involved." Sam turned and stepped closer to Gabe. He leant down to his ear and said, "Wanna get outta here, Gabe? I promise, you'll have a good time." Gabe pulled back just a bit so that he could look into Sam's eyes. "Yeah," he swallowed hard. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I thought we might stick with Sam and Gabe for a bit. For some reason, I am just terrible at writing the two of them. Destiel, I'm pretty okay at, but Sabriel... eh? Well, we'll see what you guys think. Don't worry, we'll be back to Dean and Cas next chapter. And we'll stay with them the rest of the story, with glimpses of these two here and there. *hint hint*

Chapter 9

Gabe drove Castiel's Camero with Sam sitting in the passenger seat. It was quiet except for the hum of the engine, both men stealing glances at each other. Gabe took in a slow breath and reached over to Sam, placing his hand on his muscled thigh. Sam smiled and looked down at Gabe's hand, then up to his eyes. "Hmmm, " he hummed. Gabe started running his hand up and down Sam's thigh, needing to touch the man. "Sammy, what do you have hiding under those tight jeans? " Gabe said with a mischievous grin on his face. Sam reached over and touched Gabe's face softly. "Is it very far? Are we close?" he asked huskily. At that moment Gabe turned the car into the apartment complex. He drove a minute or so and pulled into a parking space in front of a stylish town home. "We're here."

They got out of the car and Sam made his way over to the smaller man. Gabe snaked his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him close, looking up into his eyes. "We should go inside," he said. Sam just hummed, "Hmmm mmm," but he leaned into Gabe's embrace, wrapping the smaller man up in his long arms. Sam ran one hand along Gabe's face. "Beautiful. You're beautiful, Gabriel Novak." The smaller man stood on his tip toes and placed a small kiss on Sam's lips, then looked deeply into his eyes. "So are you Sam Winchester. Come on. Let's go inside." He untangled himself from the taller man's embrace and strode up to his door, quickly unlocking it. He lead the way inside, clicking on the lights as he went. "So, this is it. Kitchen's over there, bathroom is down the hall on the left. Guest room or for now, Cassie's room, is 2nd on the right."

He took Sam's hand, and lead him over to the couch, pulling him down next to him. Sam turned part way to face Gabe. Their eyes met briefly before Sam launched himself at Gabe, pushing him down onto the couch softly. Their lips touched and Gabe felt electricity go through his body. The kiss was hard, soft,, tender and desperate, all at once. Gabe's mind was in chaos. Sam's body was pressing against him in all the right places. His jeans were getting tighter and he felt hot all over. Sam pulled away from him to breathe. "God Gabe, the things you do to me," Sam said, eyes closed forehead pressed to Gabe's. The smaller man's breaths were heavy, almost pants, but he said, "I can _feel_ what I do to you, Sam. Let's see if every part of you is moose-like, shall we?" He pushed Sam off of him until he was able to stand, grabbing the taller man's hand and lead him to this bedroom.

The door barely closed when Gabe felt himself being pushed hard against the wall. Sam's hands were traveling all over his body, exploring every inch. Gabe pulls at the bottom of Sam's shirt, hinting that he wants it off. Sam pulls his upper body away from Gabe to pull his shirt off, but pressed his hips harder against the smaller man. This pulls a sinful moan from Gabe. He can feel Sam's hardened cock pressing against his own, and the feeling is pure pleasure. He watches as Sam's shirt disappears onto the floor. He runs his hand down Sam's chest. "God, Sam. You're like a mountain of muscle," he says with a lilt of mischief in his voice. Sam chuckles softly, pressing his cock more firmly against Gabe's groin. "Here's the only muscle that you need to worry about." It was such sweet friction, Gabe could only tilt his head back and moan loudly. Sam took advantage of this and attacked Gabe's neck, biting and sucking and kissing every part. "You taste so good, Gabe." The smaller man grabbed at Sam's back running his nails up and down, leaving marks. "Oh Sam. Want you, want more."

Sam kissed Gabe hard on the mouth, all teeth and tongue, then pulled away completely. Gabe was panting, eyes unfocused as Sam grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. The taller man unbuttoned his jeans and sat down, pulling Gabe onto his lap. Gabe was straddling Sam, eyes locked with his. Sam ran his hands down Gabe's arms, raking his eyes up and down his body. Gabe could feel every cell in his body screaming for Sam, with each touch. Sam's hard cock was pressing against Gabe's ass, and the only thing the smaller man could think of was _Inside. Me. Now._ Sam chuckled. "Eager are we?" Gabe realized that he hadn't just thought those words, he said them out loud. He flushed and pushed at Sam until he was lying on the bed. Gabe stood up, taking a deep breath. _Okay, Novak.. Get it together. Time to take control._ It was his turn to make Sam into a panting mess. He smirked and huskily said, "Let's get you more comfortable, Sammy." And as Sam started to move onto the bed fully, Gabe unzipped the taller man's pants. "Let's see what you've got hiding under there."

Sam scooted up the bed pulling his jeans off in the process. Gabe looked on, entranced at the site of a very large, very muscular, very _**hot**_ Winchester on his bed. He took a deep breath and crawled on top of Sam, kissing up his stomach to his collar bone and neck. Sam let out a moan, and Gabe's cock twitched with anticipation. "Too many clothes...," breathed Sam, as he reached for Gabe's jeans, pulling at them, almost desperately. Gabe shimmied off his jeans and laid fully on top of Sam, feeling that skin on hot skin contact that they both craved. Gave reveled in the feel of Sam's body for a moment and then worked his way down the taller man's abs again, to the waist band of his boxer briefs. He mouthed Sam's cock through the fabric, pulling another moan from Sam's mouth. He pulled down the briefs and helped Sam out of them. "Fuck, Sam. So fucking hot." Gabe was impressed. He'd had his share of lovers, seen his fair share of cocks, but Sam Winchester was magnificent, a masterpiece.

He stared for a few beats, then softly ran his hand from tip to base of Sam's erect cock. Sam bucked his hips, searching for more friction. "Gabe, please...," he breathed. Gabe's touch became heavier, giving Sam a little more of what he wanted. He kissed and licked the inside of Sam's thighs, stopping as he reached Sam's balls. His hot breath was coming in short puffs, just as aroused as Sam was. But, he had to taste Sam, really taste him. So he wet his lips and licked Sam from base to tip. "Gabe... oh God." Sam's cock was aching and leaking pre-come, and Gabe's mouth was watering. He couldn't wait any longer. He took the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, finally tasting him fully. Sam hissed, panting, grabbing at the sheets under him. Gabe lowered himself, hollowing out his cheeks, trying to take in as much of the the taller man as he could. He breathed through his nose, willing his gag reflex to calm, and pushed further. "Oh God, Gabe. Fuck!" Gabe smiled around Sam's cock, then started to suck, using his hand for whatever didn't fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head and moved his hand, slowly at first, watching Sam's reaction. He wanted to see what Sam liked. Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly, grabbing onto the back of Gabe's head, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Gabe had worked up a steady rhythm, when Sam breathed, "Stop. Gabe. GABE.. STOP." It took Gabe a minute to comprehend what Sam had said, lost in the feel of Sam's cock in his mouth. He paused, then pulled off his cock with a wet pop. He stared at Sam, confused. "What's the matter, Sam? Did I do something wrong?" Sam sat up at that moment and pulled Gabe to his mouth, kissing him hard. He pulled back to catch his breath and said, "Don't want to come that way. Please Gabe, want to feel you inside of me. Want you to fuck me." Gabe's breath caught for a second, and he swallowed hard. He had been sure that Sam would want to top. But this... okay, he was good with this.

Sam lay back down and bent up his knees, giving Gabe more access. Gabe reached over to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of watermelon flavored lube from the drawer. He slicked put his fingers and slowly made his way to Sam's pink hole, stopping to give his balls a little massage along the way. He eased one finger into Sam's heat, feeling the muscles tense a bit as the taller man's breath hitched. Gabe watched Sam intently, making sure he was ready before he started to move. He started off slowly, in and out, just feeling Sam, opening him up carefully. It only took a few pumps of his finger for Sam to be pushing down. "More, Gabe, need more." Gabe added another finger, scissoring Sam open with each movement. Sam was breathing faster and the sight of this made Gabe's cock ache more than he had ever felt. "Are you ready, Sam? You're so beautiful like this, don't think I can wait much longer." Sam only nodded, words unable to be formed. Gabe removed his fingers to Sam's lament, and leaned over to get a condom from the drawer. He rolled it over his cock, giving himself a bit of much needed friction. He slathered lube onto himself, giving a tug to relieve some of the ache that was building up. He knelt between Sam's legs and lined himself up, took a deep breath and surged forward.

He felt himself push past the first ring of muscle and had to stoop. "Fuck, Sam. So tight." He gave a shallow thrust, in and out slowly, watching Sam as the taller man breathed through the initial pain. Sam took a deep breath himself, and Gabe felt the muscles relax more. He pushed deeper, until he was buried balls deep in Sam's ass. "Holy shit, Sam." Gabe had to still, calming himself. He almost came right then. His eyes were closed when he heard Sam say, "Move, Gabe. Move. Now."

Gabe's eyes flew open, locking with Sam's as he started to move, slowly at first.. In and out, in and out, angling his hips slightly with each thrust. "Fuck, Gabe. God, feels so good." He picked up speed, still changing angles a bit. "Oh fuck! Right there... Ohmigod! Oh...Oh Gabe... there.. harder!" Gabe thrust harder and faster, having obviously found Sam's prostate. Seeing the taller man writhing beneath him, falling apart, had him almost out of control, chasing his completion. "God, Sam. Not gonna last this way. Gonna come, you're so fucking hot, so tight. Fuck!" Sam reached between them, grasping his own cock and started tugging. Gabe caught on, and placed one of his hands over Sam's matching their rhythm with his thrusts. He felt Sam's muscles start to tense, and that was all he needed. He stroked Sam faster, thrust faster, losing any rhythm he had. "Sam! FUCK! Gonna come! Come with me baby!" Sam grabbed hold of Gabe's face making sure to lock eyes with the man, then-

"Unnnffff! Oh God!" Strings of white come exploded out of Sam and all over their hands, still wrapped tightly around his cock. The sticky hot of Sam's seed sent Gabe over the edge, falling head long into the most intense orgasm of his life. He kept thrusting through it trying to hold on and not pass out.

When the waves of pleasure had ebbed, he pulled slowly out of Sam, and fell to the bed next to him. They were both trying to catch their breaths as Gabe removed the condom, tied it off, and tossed it away. He exhaled heavily, got off the bed and retrieved a damp towel to clean them off. As he did, he placed soft kisses all over Sam's face and chest, stopping once to take a lick of come from Sam's stomach. The taller man groaned softly, but smiled. "Gabe, man, you're killing me." He laughed softly, reaching for the smaller man and enveloping him. Gabe snuggled into Sam's arms and closed his eyes. "Sam, you're amazing," and he smiled to himself. He could get used to this. Sam just hummed his response as sleep overtook them both.

**A/N2:** I'm sorry if this is disjointed. I've not been feeling well this week and my brains been a bit tangled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay. Please don't kill me. I know it's been forever since I updated. I have no real excuse, except to say, that I was lazy. Uninspired, lazy and depressed. But, here it is. Another chapter. I hope you guys like it better than I do. But I'm in a pissy mood anyway. Birthdays will do that to you. At least they do when you're my age. Now, on with it.

Chapter 10

Dean followed Cas to a town home complex about 10 minutes away from the diner. Only 10 minutes, but God it felt like much longer. Dean's mind was in a blur. He couldn't get the picture of Castiel with his head thrown back, mouth open, cheeks flushed with passion, out of his head. His cock had woken up in the diner when Cas had propositioned him. _So fucked,_ he thought. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, and his breathing was speeding up, as well as his heart, the further they went. When they arrived at the town home, Dean parked Baby next to the Camaro and got out. Cas was waiting for him on the sidewalk. Dean walked over to him, standing as close as he could without touching the man. "Are yo sure Gabe's not here?" Cas leaned in a bit, his breath tickling the other man's face. "I'm sure. I heard him leave while I was in my room getting dressed earlier. Although, I got the impression that he wasn't alone this morning when I got back." Cas brushed his lips softly over Dean's. The green eyed man's breath hitched, wanting so badly to taste the man in front of him, but Cas just turned quickly and made his way toward the front door. Dean ad to take a moment to catch is breath. "Fuck... so hot," he whispered under his breath, watching Cas' ass as he walked away. He caught up to him in a second, just as Cas was unlocking the door. The two men stepped inside and Cas turned to relock the door. When he turned back around, Dean was standing very closed, eyes latched onto Cas' blues.

One breath, then Cas attacked Dean's mouth with his own, all teeth, tongues, biting and sucking. Dean responded eagerly, finally getting to taste Cas again. Their bodies were pressed together in a sinful way, hardened cocks pushing against each other. Cas grabbed onto Dean's ass, causing the friction that both men needed, pulling pornographic moans from both of them. Dean pulled away enough to stare at Cas with pleading lust filled eyes. "Want you now, Cas," he pleaded. He felt a fullness in his chest as Cas smiled softly and grabbed his hand. Cas led him to his room, stealing glances at Dean as they made the short walk down the hall. The walked into the room swiftly, Cas turning to lock the door. "Just in case Gabe and his guest come back unexpectedly." Dean's eyes never left Cas' body. His lithe muscles moving under his clothes. Cas closed the gap between them placing his hand on Dean's hip, and holding on tightly. Dean reached out to place his hand around the back of Cas' neck gently. Staring at each other, not wanting to move just yet, their breathing becoming faster, just feeling each others heat. Neither one of them knew who moved first, but their lips met in a passionate kiss, chests and groins pressed together. Dean pulled Cas further into the room, towards the bed. Cas moved his mouth from Dean's, down his neck where he sucked and bit and licked. "Cas... God, you mouth..." He could feel the blue eyed man smile as he continued his assault. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the bed, with Castiel lying on top of him.

"I seem to remember you thoroughly enjoying my cock inside of you last night, Dean." He kept nipping at Dean's neck as he spoke, but then suddenly stopped, his breath in Dean's ear. "Is that what you want, Dean? My cock inside of you?" It was barely a whisper, but the sound of Cas' deep voice went straight to his dick, making him even harder. His breath hitches and he couldn't find his voice. He nodded quickly. Cas began slowly removing Dean's clothing, piece by painstaking piece. When he removed Dean's boxers, the cool air on his hardened, leaking cock was shocking. But what was more shocking was the feeling of Cas' breath on his thigh. "Cas..." Dean moaned. The blue eyed man's mouth was so close to where Dean wanted it, but Cas didn't seem to move. Dean slowly raised up onto his elbows to look down at him. Cas gazed up at Dean through heavily lidded eyes, dark with need. Cas leaned over and took a lick of Dean's throbbing cock. He barely touched it, but God, the feeling was incredible. Dean tried hard to keep watching as Cas licked him again, but that man's mouth was magic. It turned Dean into a mewling mess. Dean was having trouble thinking straight with CAs' tongue on him, but then all of a sudden, Cas stopped. Dean opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them. There was that damn smirk again. "You taste delicious, Dean. But I need to feel you." Cas moved up so that he was hovering over Dean, his lips so close to Dean's that they breathed the same air. "Let me fuck you," he whispered. Dean's breathing picked up. He couldn't speak, so he simply nodded.

Cas captured his lips again, pressing down on top of the green eyed man, needing to feel every inch of him. He could feel Dean's excitement and arousal on his cloth covered thigh. he sat up next to Dean and unbuttoned his shirt. Dean watched every button, every move revealing more of Cas' milky skin. Soon, Cas was down to his boxers and Dean could tell he was just as hard as he was, his erection and a small wet spot evident through the thin cotton.

Cas got off the bed to remove the necessary supplies out of his suitcase. Dean watched him as he moved away from the bed, memorizing every muscle movement, every line, every breath that Cas took. He wanted to know everything about Castiel Novak. God help him, but Dean was infatuated... no, enthralled by the blue eyed angel. He couldn't or more accurately, wouldn't let himself fall too hard for this man. Really, they'd only just met. Sure, they'd both agreed to try to make something out of heir short time together, but Dean had never been any good a monogamy. He got bored too easily. But, how could he ever get bored of Castiel Novak? _Never in a million years._

Cas was back on the bed, sliding his boxers off as he sat down next to Dean. He ran his hand down Dean's leg lightly, just barely touching the green eyed man. The feather light touch brought goose bumps to Dean's oversensitive skin. "You're so beautiful, Dean," he said as he rolled over on top of Dean, catching his lips in a slow, deep kiss. The frantic feeling from just a few minutes earlier had cooled, but in it's place was something new, something different than Dean had ever felt, had ever experienced. He felt a heat develop in his chest, blooming throughout his body, making him feel as if he was on fire with need and want. But it wasn't a physical need. Yes, he _needed_ Cas, but it was also a need for the connection that he felt when he was with Cas like this. It was as if they were made for each other and their bodies reacted to each other when they were together. Dean had never felt this before, and although it scared the hell out of him, it also made him more content, more happy than he'd felt for a long while.

Dean had been lost in his own thoughts until Cas pulled away from him, looking deeply into his eyes, "Dean, are you with me? Is there something wrong?" He could see the concern in Cas' eyes, and that scared him, too. No one ever cared enough about him during sex to make sure he was alright. "No, Cas," he raked his blunted nails down Cas' back. "I'm just fine. Now, I do believe," he smirked, "You were planning on fucking me, Mr. Novak." Cas smirked right back at him and started kissing his neck. Dean got lost in the feeling of Cas' mouth on his body. It made his already hardened cock ache even more when Cas flicked his nipple with is tongue. Dean had let go of Cas and was fisting the bed as Cas made his way down Dean's stomach. His cock twitched as he felt the blue eyed man's breath across his arousal. Cas was kneeling between Dean's legs, licking his lips, as if he were about to devour the man below him. Dean bent his knees, opening his legs to allow Cas more access. Cas flicked his tongue along the head of Dean's cock, tasting the precome that was leaking from it. Dean's breath caught. "Please, Cas. Please...,' he almost begged. Cas ran his tongue head to base down Dean's cock, stopping at his balls. He took one of them into his mouth and sucked on it gently. "Oh God, Cas..." Dean moaned. Cas let go of him then, and proceeded to lick down his perineum to his hole. Dean gasped, never having anyone ever done that to him. His breathing became rapid, as he felt Cas' tongue slowly make it's way inside of him. He bucked his hips, needing some kind of friction for his neglected cock. He reached down to give himself a tug, but Cas stopped his hand. "Your gonna come on my cock, Dean. My tongue and my cock." _Well, fuck, _if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He moaned (or possibly whimpered?) as Cas started opening him up with is tongue. "You tastes so good, Dean. Can't wait to feel you." He heard a small snap and then felt a finger massaging his entrance. He took in a deep breath, looking down his body trying to see everything that Cas was doing.

At that moment, Cas did two things. He looked up directly into Dean's eyes, and pushed inside of Dean, all the way to his knuckle. Dean let out a hiss at the burn he felt, but stayed locked onto Cas' eyes. He relaxed and started moving with him. The blue eyed man added another finger, moving them in and out slowly, never losing eye contact with Dean. He crooked his fingers, and Dean felt his world explode. "Fuck! Cas! Umph!" In and out, crooking his fingers, he opened Dean up, tearing him apart, piece by piece. "Dean, God... want to fuck you.. NOW." His voice was deep and commanding. "Gotta feel you. Are you ready?" Dean had no voice. God, Cas had an uncanny ability to make him speechless. He nodded, and Cas withdrew his fingers, much to Dean's disdain. He may or may not have whined a bit about the loss. He watched as Cas rolled on the condom and slicked himself up with lube and hovered over top of Dean. He could feel Cas' hardened cock at his entrance and it made him ache even more. Their eyes met yet again as CAs pushed himself inside. "Fuck.. Dean. So hot. So tight..." He had to stop, catch his breath and relax. Cas had his eyeys scruched up tight now, taking slow deep breathes, but Dean needed more. "Please. Cas. Move." Cas gave a shuddered breath, opened his eyes and slowly rolled his hips.

The feel of Cas inside of him was overwhelming, and Dean had to close his eyes and try to remember how to breathe. Cas' mouth was next to Dean's ear and he felt each breath the dark haired man took. Each thurst of his hips drew a delicious sound from Dean's mought, and every sound brought a hot breath in Dean's ear.

Cas started out slow, making sure Dean was okay. But with each noise that fell from his mouth, Cas sped up. As Cas sped up, Dean's moans got louder, more desperate. "Fuck Cas!" he cried, nails digging into Cas' shoulders. "Open your eyes, Dean. Please," Cas panted out as his hips slammed ito Dean. "Need to see your eyes. Wanna see you come." Dean could barely breathe, barely think. He opened his eyes to see Cas staring right at him. He felt that familar het building in his lower abdomen. He was close. Watching Cas fuck him was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Those blue eyes, so intense, as he slammed into him. "Dammit, Dean. Can't hold on. You're so fucking beautiful."

Both men were desperate now, barely holding onto control. Dean was first to break. "OH GOD! FUCK! CAS!" His orgasm exploded through him causing a shudder that raced through his body. White ribbons of come shot out of his cock onto his stomach. Cas kept thrusting, one, two three, four more times, then cried, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! DEEAAANNNN!" His orgasm hitting him hard and fast, more intense than he'd ever had before. The blue eyed man slowed his hips and pulled out of Dean, while the green eyed man lay there panting, relishing the feeling of fullness that Cas gave him. When he pulled out, Dean made a small sound of protest and Cas chuckled breathlessly. He rolled off of Dean, wrapping his arms around him. They both tried to catch their breath.

"That was..." Dean could finally speak, but not yet in full sentences, wave of euphoria washing over him. "Yeah... it was." Cas had that smirk on his face again. But Dean was flying so high from his release, he just smiled sleepily and snuggled closer into Cas' embrace. "Sleep. Need sleep, Cas." The blue eyed man only hummed his response. Not even thinking about the mess that they had just made, they were asleep in moments, arms and legs in a tangle. Could this amazing feeling they both had last?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry again. Late to update. This one has a bit of fluff and a bit of smut. I suck at writing fluff, so... whatever. Hope you guys like this. It also has so plot info in it. I know, gasp plot? Really?LOL. Anyway. Here it is.

Chapter 11

Dean was slowly coming back to consciousness. He could feel the sunlight on his face, the heat of a body underneath him, and gentle fingers running through his hair. He smiled. "Hey, Cas." He opened his eyes to see the blue eyed man's face inches from his own. Dean had fallen asleep on Cas' chest, arms wrapped around him. "Sleep well, Dean?" Cas smiled back. This was comfortable, this was relaxing. "What time is it? Feels like I've slept for days." He started to move and felt a pain in his lower back, and grimaced. "Are you okay, Dean? Did I hurt you?" The look of concern on Cas' face was astounding. It warmed the green eyed man's heart to see it. "No, no. It's a good pain," and he kissed Cas' lips softly. "Really, I'm fine." Cas just wrapped his arms tighter around Dean. "It's about 6:30 in the evening. We only slept about an hour or so."

The two of them laid there, limbs entwined, breathing in sync. "Hmmmm. This is... nice.," Dean smiled softly. Cas just hummed into his hair. "By the way, when is Gabe coming home?" Dean had lifted his head to look at Castiel. "He said he'd be at work until at 8 or 9 tonight. We're safe for a while." He chuckled. Dean put his head back onto Cas' chest and snuggled down into the blankets. "I hate to move, but I'm starving. Getting fucked by a hot guy will do that, I guess," he smirked. Cas chuckled again. "I'm hungry, too. But I don't want to move. Can we just stay like this for a while longer? Please? I want to remember the way you feel in my arms after I leave tomorrow." Dean jerked his head up to look Cas in the eyes again. "Tomorrow?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Unfortunately, my work here has ended, and I'm needed back in the city. I need to leave to drive back by 3 tomorrow." A frown was on his face. Dean could tell he didn't really want to leave. He pulled himself closer to Cas (if that was possible). "But I'm just getting used to you being here." He felt like he was whining. "Uh, well... I don't really, know, but..." Dean trailed off, turning bright pink, hiding his face in Cas' chest. "I don't want to leave, either, Dean. But I can't stay here. My life is in the city." His voice had a sad note to it. He heaved a sigh. "Can we just make the most of the time we have? Please?" He placed his hand on Dean's cheek, tilting it up so he could see him. He searched his green eyes. Dean gazed back at him. "Yeah, definitely. We still have all night and all morning tomorrow." He waggled his eyebrows. Cas just laughed.

They laid there awhile longer, each man lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Dean's stomach made the decision for them, making a loud noise that seemed to echo throughout the room. "Well, I guess I'd better get you some food, Dean. Before you die of starvation," Cas laughed. Dean laughed with him. "Sorry, man. I'm always hungry. And sex just makes me more hungry." With a big sigh, Cas started to remove himself from under Dean. "Well, let's go then. I'm pretty hungry, too. I worked hard today, you know?" His sexy smirk was back on his face. "Yes, you did. Maybe I can pay you back... after dinner? What do you think, Cas?" Dean's dick was waking up a bit at the thought of getting to fuck Cas. The blue eyed man smirked at Dean as he stood up from the bed. He called out over his shoulder, "I just might take you up on that offer, Winchester," and he walked out of the room wearing nothing but his smirk.

Dean shook his head, and stood to get out of bed. He had forgotten all about cleaning up after their escapades. His stomach was sticky and itchy and felt awful. "Cas, I really need a shower, man. This is disgusting." He chuckled. He walked into the hallway with the sheet wrapped around him. He could hear the shower already running so he slowly opened the door and walked into the bathroom. He could see Cas' form behind the frosted glass door. He made his way to the shower and opened the door quietly. The sight of Castiel Novak wet and naked was almost too much for him. He was instantly hard. He took a breath in and started to speak, but Cas spoke first. "Just couldn't stay away, huh, Winchester?" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and rested his arousal against his ass. "That's because you're so damn hot, Novak.," he breathed into Cas' ear. The dark haired man leaned back against Dean's body. "Hmmmm. I thought you wanted to get cleaned up, Dean. Feels like you just want to get dirty again." Cas brought his hands around to grab a hold of Dean's ass and squeezed.

That was all the encouragement that Dean needed. He pushed Cas against the wall of the shower, kissing his neck and back. He ran his hands down Cas' back, to his ass. He massaged the rounded mounds while he leant in and said, "It's my turn. Gonna fuck you right here, right now. Wanna hear you scream my name when you come. He rubbed his throbbing erection against Cas' crack. "Dean..." he breathed, as he tried to reach behind him to touch Dean. The green eyed man slapped his hand away. "Don't touch. Let me take care of you Cas." He squatted down and kissed the soft mounds of his ass. He mad his way to Cas' hole and licked. Cas gasped and stiffened. "Relax, I've got you," Dean whispered. He rested his hand on Cas' hip as he stood, kissing him on the shoulder. "Dean, please..." Cas pleaded. The other man just chuckled. "Patience, blue eyes. We have all night. I want to take my time, make you feel amazing. Don't want you to forget me when you leave." Cas could feel Dean's lips all over his back and shoulders. "How could I **ever** forget you, Dean?" he panted out, his breathing erratic with need. Dean made his way back down Cas' back, and parted his cheeks. He sat there, just looking at Cas' pink hole. "Beautiful...," he murmured then licked him again. Cas took a ragged breath in, closing his eyes. Dean's tongue pushed into Cas just slightly, and the blue eyed man moaned. Dean smiled, massaging Cas' ass.

By the time he was good and wet from Dean's tongue, Cas was a shaking, writhing mess. Dean pushed one finger slowly inside of Cas' heated hole. Slowly pushing deeper and deeper until his knuckles were pressed against his flesh. "Dean, please, need to feel you open me, fuck me. Do it. Now." Cas was insistent, almost begging, and it turned Dean on more than he wanted to admit. "Cas, we gotta go slow. Don't wanna hurt you." Cas pushed back hard against Dean's finger and turned his head to look at the green eyed man. "I'm not gonna break, Dean. And I'm not some tight assed virgin. FUCK. ME. " Dean gulped and took a deep breath. He pushed a second finger in, still locked onto Cas' eyes. The blue eyed man tilted his head back and moaned. "Fuck, Cas. So sexy..." Dean stood up, removed his fingers and pressed his hardened cock to Cas' hole. "Gotta have you now, Cas."

He maneuvered himself into place and pushed inside. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! God, Cas! So tight!" He was barely hanging on. He had to still completely, close his eyes, and breathe to get his composure back, or things would be over embarrassingly fast. He felt Cas shudder with his entry, and Dean could tell, they were both in the same predicament. But Cas recovered before him. "Dean, move, please. Fuck me now. Fuck me, Dean..." Dean's eyes shot open, and the site of Cas pinned against the wall, water cascading over his body was too much. His desire to please the blued eyed man was more than he could stand.

Dean slowly pulled out and then slammed back in, drawing a heated breathy, "Dean... FUCK!" from Cas. "God, Cas, just can't hold back," he growled into Cas' ear as he thrust into the other man unrelentingly. Cas kept moaning, chanting Dean's name like a litany, sprinkled with curses. "Dean, oh God, Dean. Fuck, yeah. Harder, harder. Fuck yeah!"

Dean could feel Cas' muscles quiver and start to tense. "God Cas, so close. Please, tell me you're almost there? Can't hold on..." His voice was wrecked, and the only thing in the world was Cas, the beautiful blue eyed creature pressed against him. "Yes, Dean. Yes... so close. Oh God!" Dean reached between the other man's body and the wall, grasping Cas' cock tightly. He gave one hard tug, and he was rewarded. "DEEEAAANN! FUUUUCKKKK!" Hot come spilled out of Cas' pulsing cock in long spurts. Feeling that, hearing the glorious noises out of Cas' mouth, and the tightening of Cas' muscles around his cock, Dean couldn't hold on anymore. One more thrust and he was coming. "Caaaassss!" His hips kept rocking through his orgasm, hand still gripped tightly onto Cas' now softening cock.

When the immense pleasure that they shared ebbed a bit, Dean pulled out slowly, overly sensitive. He leant into Cas' back, pressing tight against the dark haired man, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Fucking amazing, Cas." Castile chuckled, still slightly breathless. "Not so bad yourself, there, Winchester." The both chuckled, and Cas turned around to face Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Now we really need to get cleaned up. But, I'm sorry to say, it's going to have to be a cold shower. We used all the hot water." The smirk was back. But Dean leaned in and kissed the other man sweetly on the lips. "Might be for the best. We can't seem to be this close to each other without having to fuck one another. The cold water might help us get out of the house." Cas grinned at him. "It might, but I doubt we'll get out of here in a timely manner. I can't help myself. You're just so... delicious." He licked his lips, raking his eyes down Dean's body. "Jesus, Cas. You're killing me, man. You're insatiable!" They both laughed. "You're the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me while I was showering, Dean."

As they spoke, Dean lathered up his hands and was soaping Cas' body. "Anyway, whatever. Let's get on with it, then. I'm starving," said Dean. Cas grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing Dean's hair. It was almost mechanical how they cleaned each other, but the touches were soft, caring, and almost loving. It would have been incredibly arousing and erotic if they hadn't just come a few minutes before.

Every so often, they would catch each other's ye, and they'd both smile, shyly. "You, know, I've never washed anyone before. I thought it'd be more... sensual"?" Dean almost asked. Cas smiled, looking him directly in the eye. "Oh, it can be, Dean. But right now, I'm tired and hungry and the water is cold. Next time we shower together, I'll show you how sensual it can be." Dean swallowed harshly, his cock trying to rise to the occassion, but only twitched. "Now, let's get dried off and dressed. I'm hungry. And Gabe will be back before we know it." He turned off the water and stepped out, handing Dean a towel.

Dean dried himself slowly, chancing glances at the beautiful creature in front of him. Castiel Novak was something. He made Dean feel things he'd never felt before. Thoughts of a future with the blue eyed man were flashing in his mind. As much as those thoughts made him immensely happy, they also made him incredibly sad. How were they supposed to have a future together when they'd just met, barely knew each other, and Cas was leaving **tomorrow**? _There has to be a way..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **2 updates in 2 days. Wow... I'm pretty impressed with myself! Unfortunately, I'm not really thrilled with where this one ended up going. I never write with an outline. So when things happen in my writing, it's because that is where the story takes me. Just because it took me here, doesn't mean I have to like it. sigh Please read and review. If you don't like it, I'll let you in on my alterative story line. If you like it, well, then, good. Here we go.

Chapter 12

They drove the Impala back to the diner from earlier in the day. Neither of them spoke, both lost in their thoughts. Dean let out a sigh, "I really wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow. Can't you stay? Just for a few more days?" He knew what he was asking. He knew Cas coudn't stay. This "thing" between them was too new for Cas to uproot his life and stay in town. "You know I can't, Dean. It'll only postpone the inevitable." He grabbed Dean's hand that sat between them, and squeezed. "We don't even know what "this" is. What if I stay, and "this" doesn't happen? No," he nodded, looking determined. "I have to leave."

Dean pressed his lips together in a thin line, and nodded. Just because they wanted a relationship, didn't mean that they had one. Right now, it was two people getting to know one another in between sexual encounters. No, it wasn't a relationship. Definitely nothing worth changing one's life for.

They arrived at the diner in silence. Both men sat, staring at the building when they arrived, not exiting the car, hands still clasped together. This time it was Cas' stomach that made them move. "We'd better go inside and get some food," Cas said mournfully. "Yeah, we'd better," replied Dean, just as mournfully. They got out of the car and walked into the diner hand in hand, making their way towards the back. As they sat down, the waitress came to the table. "What can I get you gentlemen? Dean looked at her through squinted eyes. "We need a minute," he said gruffly. She smiled tightly and walked away, saying "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll be back in a minute, then."

Cas looked at Dean questioningly. "What the matter?" Dean looked angry, or maybe it was hurt, Cas couldn't really tell, but the other man just shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just order something, okay?" He grabbed the menu a little to forcefully and Cas noticed. "Dean, please. I can tell something is wrong. Tell me?" He put his hand on top of Dean's. The green eyed man looked down at their hands, face softening. "It's just... " Cas could tell Dean was struggling. "Go on, please. Tell me." Dean sighed. "I want so much to have something with you, Cas. You make me," he swallowed hard. "Uhm, feel...things. Things that I've never felt before. I know that this is really new, like a few days and all, but," he heaved another sigh, still not looking at the blued eyed man across from him. "But, I really, uh, I really like you Cas." He glanced up at Cas, who was smiling gently. "I like you too, Dean. But we have to be practical here. Really, we don't know each other. Hardly at all. And I want to know you better. Believe me, I do. From that first moment we met, at the bar? I felt it, the connection? Like we'd known each other for a long time. Like I'd been looking for you all this time. And now I've finally found you." He frowned, looking down at the able. "I don't want to go. But, I have too. If this meant to be, then it'll happen. Even if we're fifty miles away from each other." He was nodding his head, his own words trying to convince himself that things could work out. Cas looked back up to look Dean in the eye. "We've done things out of order, here. So now, we have to get to know each other. Like, actually talk to each other. Maybe distance will help us with that. Since you obviously don't know how to keep you hands to yourself." He smirked, which made Dean smile. "Yeah, okay. I guess you're right. I'm not very good at this whole relationship stuff. But, yeah. Distance could be good."

The waitress returned at that moment and took their orders. The two men never moved their hands and never took their eyes off of each other. She walked away from the table shaking her head, "Men!"

They made small talk until their food arrived, talking about Dean's job at the garage, their brothers, Gabe and Sam, and other general topics. When the waitress had brought their food and walked away, they finally released each other's hands and dug into their food. Hunger won out over words for a while. When the food was half gone, Dean started to speak. "You know a lot about me, now, but I don't know all that much about you. Well, except that Gabe's your brother and you have fantastic taste in cars, food and men." He smiled broadly at Cas across the table, and the blue eyed man laughed. "Modest aren't you, Winchester?" He shook his head slowly, smile still on his face. But he didn't continue. "Cas, you didn't answer me. Tell me more about you, like.. What do you do? You said it was 'family business.' But what kind of family business?" Cas sighed. he knew this was coming. He didn't want to tell Dean about the business. It always made people uncomfortable. It always seemed to turn people off. _Fuck it. Might as well tell him now, get it over with before it hurts more than it already will when he leaves. _

"My family owns a debt collection agency. Gabe and I make sure that people pay what they owe." He looked at Dean and said, "Whatever it takes. We make sure the company gets their money." Dean's eyes grew wide. "Whatever it takes? What does that mean?" Cas smiled softly. "It means just that. I do whatever it takes to get our money."

This was it. This was where Dean would get uncomfortable and leave. They always did. Everytime Cas ever got to this point with a guy, they'd go running for the hills. "Does that mean violence? Do you break people's kneecaps, Novak? Cuz that's all manner of hot." Dean chuckled, waiting for Cas to laugh with him. But Cas didn't laugh. He just sat there, small smile on his face. "Cas? You don't...You don't hurt people, do you?" Dean asked, with shock in his voice. "Whatever it takes, Dean. My family has been in this business for three generations. It's all I've ever known."

Dean just stared at the man sat across from him, trying to process what he'd been saying. _Debt collector. Okay. Not a great job, but whatever. __Whatever it takes.__ Yeah, that the part I'm having a bit of difficulty with._ He closed his mouth (he wasn't sure when it had flopped open), cleared his throat and swallowed loudly. "Holy fuck," he whispered. "You have questions, don't you Dean?" The green eyed man nodded dumbly. "So many questions, Cas. But the most important one, and I really need the truth here, is," he took a deep breath and continued. "Have you ever _hurt _ anyone? Like really hurt anyone?" Cas shook his head. "I've never hurt anyone who wasn't trying to hurt me. People can get very... touchy... when I show up at their door." Dean kept staring. Then a thought popped into his head. "Cas," he paused, taking in another big breath and bracing himself for the answer. "When you say 'family business,' do mean family, as in the mob?" Cas just stared back at him, expressionless. "Cas? Are you part of the mafia?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This is a very short chapter, well, because you guys are amazing. Thank you to Angel of Randomosity, MsRoseBelikov1, katie1689, Fidgets, New Angel Rising, and of course my favorite, Serena-loves-Angst for all of your lovely reviews! And all the new followers, thank you! You guys really helped me with my confidence on that last chapter. But, alas, this one is quite short because I felt like you all deserved a new chapter, but I am blocked, blocked, blocked. I sat down to write and this is all that would come out. Some of you are going to be a little disappointed. But I hope you like it, anyway.

Chapter 13

They sat there staring at each other, Dean, waiting for an answer, Cas trying to form the right words. The waitress came back to the table and and sat the bill down in the middle. "Can I get you boys anything else? Any dessert?" Cas never broke eye contact with Dean. "No thank you. We're all set," essentially dismissing her. She shook her head as she walked away. _Weirdos._

Finally, Cas found what he wanted to say. His voice was quieter than he'd wanted it to be, less strong. "Look, Dean. My family is... complicated. They aren't _actually_ mob. But," he paused, taking a deep breath. "They have... connections. And because my family has been... connected for three generations, there's really no choice in my career path. Once you're in a job like this, there's really no getting out. At least, not easily. Or safely, for that matter."

Dean just continued to stare at the blue eyed man across from him. _Connected, not mob. What the hell's the difference?_ Dean's brain was on overload. So many questions. But he couldn't formulate them into spoken words. Cas had been right. He didn't know anything about the man in front of him. How could he have let himself start to feel something, anything about a complete stranger? And someone who could possibly be as potentially dangerous as Castiel Novak, mob enforcer and debt collector?

Dean shook his head harshly, trying to clear his thoughts. "This is too much for me all at once, man." He looked down at the table, unable to meet Cas' intense gaze. "I'm...I'm not sure what to think at this point," the green eyed man said softly. Cas kept his eyes on Dean. This could be the last time he'd ever see him, ever get to hear his voice. He needed to remember it. "I understand, Dean," he sighed. "You don't have to say anything." He stood up, gathering his things. "It's been an incredible experience, meeting and spending time with you, Dean. You are an amazing man. I'm glad we met." He turned and started to leave, pausing only to say, "I don't regret anything." He didn't look at Dean, who was still staring down at the table. "Goodbye, Dean," and Castiel Novak, gorgeous blue eyed creature, walked out of the diner, to his car, and drove away.

Dean didn't know how long he had sat there trying to wrap his head around everything that Cas had just told him. He vaguely remembered hearing Cas talking, but couldn't, for the life of him remember what exactly he had said. Something about regrets. _Wait, what?_ Dean's head shot up, now completely and acutely aware of his surroundings. "Cas?" He looked around, not seeing the blue eyed man. He hurriedly stood, threw some money on the table and half ran out to the parking lot. The Camaro was no where to be seen. Dean looked around helplessly, trying to figure out what had just happened. Cas was gone, he'd said something about regrets, and he was no where around. "What the fuck?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. I've had quite a bit of writers block lately, so I hope this came out okay. No smut in this one, and if this is the direction that the story is going, it might take some time to get back to that. But angst seems to be the flavor of the day, at least for a while. If it gets tedious or tiring, let me know. Again, no outline for this fic, so whatever comes out when I sit down to write, comes out. Hope you guys like this.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing, and it has helped me write the last 2 or 3 chapters. Without them, I think I might have abandoned this fic. Anyway, without further ado...

Chapter 14

Dean stood staring around the diner's parking lot, trying to piece it all together. Cas was gone. _Regrets._ Connected. He shook his head. He needed time to process everything. Cas wasn't leaving until tomorrow. That would give him some time to comprehend what was happening. God, he needed a drink. But he wanted to be alone, so he headed to the Impala, and slid behind the wheel. Was Cas' family _connections_ a deal breaker? Did they mean that Cas was someone Dean couldn't be with? They had a _connection_ of their own, he had felt it from the beginning. Would it be enough to get past Cas' colorful family and career?

Cas drove back to the townhouse determinedly. He had known this would turn out bad. It always did. But he felt he needed to be honest with Dean. He felt so much for the green eyed man, and it just seemed fair to tell him about his life, his family. But now, he was heartbroken. Yes, it had only been a few days, but Dean had broken through all of his barriers, wiggled close to his heart. Closer than anyone had gotten in a long time. Cas had allowed it, only because he had been so lonely. But it had blown up in his face. He should have known better.

He arrived back at Gabe's place to see that his older brother was home. Either it was later than he thought, or Gabe was home early. He sighed. He really didn't want to see anyone. To be honest, he really just wanted to sleep. He could get up early tomorrow and drive back to the city. No reason to stay longer than he had too, at least at this point. He unlocked the door and walked into the town home. "Hey Cassie!" Gabe had his trademark smile on his face. But it didn't last long. "What's wrong little brother?" Cas just shook his head, making his way through the living room. "I reallly don't want to discuss it, Gabriel. I'm tired. I"m going to bed. I'll be leaving early in the morning," and he walked to his room and shut the door. Gabe just stood there, flabbergasted. What the hell had happed?

Dean drove back to the apartment in silence. Normally he'd have the radio on, but his thoughts were too loud, too jumbled and he needed the silence. As he drove, it dawned on him, Cas had said he had regrets. But about what? He couldn't put it together. He had been so shocked by what Cas had said about his job and his family that he hadn't heard exactly what the blue eyed man had said. Dean felt a tightness in his chest. Did Cas regret their time together? Or did he regret telling him about his family? Dammit! Why'd he have to zone out?

Dean arrived at the apartment to find it empty. _Good, need time to think without Sammy around to bug me._ He made his way to his room. The bed was still rumpled. He hadn't had time to make it before heading to the diner. He stripped down to his T-shirt and boxers and crawled under the covers. They still smelled like Cas.

It was still early, around nine or so, but he wanted to sleep. He was so tired, but his brain wouldn't turn off. He closed his eyes and started sorting through his thoughts. The gorgeous blue eyed creature that had touched something deep inside of him, had made him feel something for the first time in a very long time, had mob connections. Was he dangerous? Was his family dangerous? And did any of that matter? It came down to one simple thing: Did knowing that Cas' family (and Cas, by default), worked for the mob make it impossible for him to be with he blue eyed man? He was so confused. He'd never really been good with relationship crap and avoided them as much as possible. But here he was contemplating a relationship with a potentially dangerous man. He sighed deeply. He couldn't think about any of this any more tonight. Cas wasn't leaving until tomorrow afternoon. It would all be clearer in the morning. He let himself relax, breathing in their combined scents that lingered on his sheets. His head swam with flashes of their time together. From first seeing him at the bar, watching him walk out of the bathroom so boldly, his sexy smirk, seeing him at the garage. He drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with Castiel Novak. Yep, he was fucked. But he didn't care.

Castiel laid in bed wide awake. He was bone tired, but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but couldn't turn off his brain. How had he let Dean in? That's why he only did one night stands. He wouldn't ever have to tell anyone about his family. He wouldn't start to fall for anyone, and he wouldn't get hurt. And that was what he felt right now, hurt. He had started to fall for the handsome mechanic. His smile, his eyes, his easy way about him. Dean had made Cas feel alive for the first time in a long time. In only a few days with Dean, he felt lighter, less constricted. He had tried to stop the feelings from creeping up on him. That's why he hadn't stayed the first night at that bar. They had made some sort of connection immediately, and that had scared the shit out of him. But then he'd caught a glimpse of him at the garage when he picked up his brother that day. He knew he'd have to see the man again. Now, Dean would never be a part of his life. He'd seen the look on the green eyed man's face after he'd told him about his family. It wasn't just shock. He was scared. Dean was afraid of him or his family, or both. Cas sighed. Well, at least he hadn't actually fallen in love with Dean. At least, not completely. Cas was hurting, but it was for the best. He could go back to his normal life and forget about Dean Winchester for good. _Yeah, right._

The next morning dawned cool and bright. Dean woke up slowly, Cas' scent still in his nose. It made him smile. _Cas_ made him smile. As he woke up more and more, it hit him. Cas was someone he wanted to know, needed to know. He had started to fall for the blue eyed man, and no matter what he and his family did, he needed Cas in his life. Decision made, he sat at the side of the bed, smiling. He'd go over to Gabe's as soon as he showered and tell Cas that none of it mattered, that he wanted to be with him. He got up and made his way to the shower. He glanced at the clock on the way. It was 9:30 now, he could be there within the hour.

Cas woke early that day. His sleep had been fitful and unrestful. It was only 6:30, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He drug himself out of bed and to the shower. He'd drive back to the city this morning. Leave this all behind him, leave Dean behind him. Just another one night stand. Well, more than that, but he'd lie to himself to keep from feeling the ache in his chest. Yes, he'd go back to the city, get back to his life. He could easily forget about Dean. Sure. No problem.

He was behind the wheel of his Camaro by 8:00. If traffic wasn't too bad he'd be back to his apartment by 9:15. Gabe had given him shit about leaving early, but could tell something wasn't right. He hadn't pushed, and for that, Cas was grateful. He didn't want to think about Dean Winchester anymore. He took a deep breath and started his drive back to the city. Back to real life... alone.

Dean felt light and happy as he drove to Gabe's townhouse. He hummed along with the radio and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was going to tell Cas how much he needed him, how nothing else mattered. As much as that scared the hell out of him, he knew it was right, and that made him happy.

He arrived at Gabe's complex and quickly got out of the Impala, not looking around. He bounded up the sidewalk to the front door, ringing the bell. He was nervous, but it was a good nervous. This was the beginning of something amazing, and he coudn't wait to feel Cas' arms around him again.

The door opened with a few seconds. "Dean-o? What are you doing here?" Gabe asked, a harshness in his voice that Dean barely noticed. "I need to talk to Cas," he smiled. Gabe frowned back at him. "He's not here. He left over an hour ago. He went back to the city."


End file.
